Suprise at the school fair
by Mytherina
Summary: A new teacher at Team Barefoot 's school has been making Isaac later and later for training so when the others start investigating they slowly but surely uncover a secret, could it be to late to save Isaac who is in charge of all the classes activities during the school fair or will someone be the new knight in shining armour? an AI Football GGO fan fiction story.
1. Chapter 1

**Surprise at the school fair**

**Disclaimer: I do not own AI Football GGO, Just the plot and the contributing Imagination.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

It was a normal sunny day in Shanghi, a young child, about 13 years old is in a rush to meet his friends because he is running late. His hair a dark brown that is shorter at the back than it is in the front where three long bits of hair hang diagonally to the left. His eyes are a deep violet and his skin is fair with a bit of a pale completion, his attire consists of a long orange shirt, short light blue pants and slippers. After a while of running he finally reached his destination, a un-populated spot with a view of the ocean. "Hi guys, sorry I'm late" the boy stated, somewhat out of breath from running, "Why are you late, we've been waiting here for hours!" a girl named Cat questioned. She has long straight black hair that is cut in three sections, a fringe that just covers the eyebrows, short bangs in front of her ears to shape her face and the rest of her hair falls past her shoulders and ends round about her mid-back. She is wearing a pink summer dress that has short sleeves and a hot pink cross; she has a pink necklace and watch. "Ha, Says the one that just got here a minute ago" Carl, also a 13 year old boy that's clothes are an odd assortment of white sneakers long brown pants and a green and grey football shirt with a yellow seven printed on it, decided to chirp cutting the other who was just about to answer out and broke out into an argument with cat.

The other boy, know as Timmy, is slightly chubby and he wears a denim Dungaree and white shirt with red writing on and his hair is short and black, adds in "I don't see why you are making a big fuss Isaac is never late, so he should be excused". "Hey, come to think of it Isaac is never late, so Isaac why are you late?" Cat stated. Sweat dropping Isaac replied "I really thought you had forgotten that question but the way I see it I can't avoid the answer, Our new homeroom teacher, Ms. Amaterasu asked me to stay behind and help her, so I did, and she is now perfectly settled and ready to discuss the plans of our classes activity in the schools fair this year". After the explanation the group trained their GGO's for upcoming matches and the world tournament in a few months time.

In a distant room Professor Stan was discussing a important topic to an unknown figure. "Do he and his friends suspect anything?"

"No sir"

"Good keep it that way until the time is right, agent KA will arrive with the required equipment and your orders on the when, where and how, is that understood?"

"Yes sir"

"Good, very good."

* * *

Well my first chapter written after three years of writers block and it had to end in a cliff-hanger. Even if I am a new writer and many do not like picking on new people please give me pointers on how to do this better and I am sort of swarmed with school work so I will not update as regularly as many may like but all will be done in due time so please be patient and I thank you for reading my somewhat poor, for lack of a better word, literal skills.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own AI Football GGO, Just the plot and the contributing Imagination.**

**Yay chapter 2 if finally done and chapter 3 is on it's way just be patient, balancing studying and writing is no easy task.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

It's the next day at school, the members of team Bearfoot are sitting in homeroom waiting for their new teacher to finish role call. A group of boys where discussing the new homeroom teachers looks unaware that Cat was hearing their conversation until she commented on how they are not real gentlemen and that they should take a page from Isaac's or Shawn's book on how to act. After which lessons flew by like a spring breeze until lunch come and they where dismissed. "Isaac can I see you for a while?" Ms. Amaterasu's voice rang out. "Sure, Sorry guys guess you can put together postcards without me." Isaac said, "Yea we'll get one started for you." Carl replied, and with that they left to the roof to make postcards and eat freshly barbequed squid thanks to Isaac finally fixing the glass panels. A few minutes later Cat went back to the class room to get her space case㑒 from the class room and accidentally walked in on Ms. Amaterasu and Isaac. Ms. Amaterasu was acting strangely when Isaac wasn't looking as though at first glance she was trying to revel more of her self to come on to him but Cat caught a glimpse of something else. After quickly grabbing what she came for she snuck away to the others to inform them of what she saw. She and the others start to worry if Isaac is really safe. A while later the lunch bell rings to signal the end of break they packed up their creative project and went back to class. In class Ms. Amaterasu begins the discussion of the school fair and after a while the class decided on a ghost forest, since it was happening at night due to the theme of Halloween and class 3M had taken the haunted house idea. When it came to the assignments the leader always chose who did what, usually everyone wanted to be the leader but this year no one did and in the end Isaac got chosen. Meanwhile Cat could not get what she saw out of her head and she kept on staring at Isaac while wondering if she should inform 'him' on what was going on.

* * *

A dark figure was playing Schubert's Scherzo in B Flat Major, but suddenly stopped mid song and walked over to a framed picture of Isaac, Carl, Timmy and Cat. The figure let out a deep saddened sigh.

* * *

**Well hope you enjoyed that. C U soon and footnotes are below**.

**㑒 The bag which you put your stationary in.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

The next day in school the class started putting together the plans for the fair, Cat was not in class due to her doing an investigation on the new teacher and meanwhile Carl and Timmy covered for her saying that she is not feeling well so she went to the nurses office. Cat finds out that no one has ever taught under the name of and no teacher ever listed fits her description, Cat texts Carl and Timmy her findings and they all start worrying for their friend. After school Isaac says he will be a bit late and that they should start practice without him. After an hour Isaac did not show up, nor did he text them on whether or not he will be further delayed. "I'm going to call him and see if he is alright" says Cat dialling Isaac's number, it rang twice before being picked up, "hello?" Isaac's Aunt, Betty said, she sounded worried. "Hello, may I speak to Isaac?" Cat asked nicely, "I'm sorry Cat but Isaac can't right now he's asleep in bed." "What do you mean?" "I think you should come over I'll be able to explain things better to you in person." "Ok, we're on our way." With that Cat hung up the phone and, with Carl and Timmy and the GGO's she made her way to Isaac's house. On the way to Isaac's house they spotted Isaac's dad and he asks them if they know what if so urgent that betty won't stop phoning him for, they state that they are on their way to find out, he joins them for the rest of the way. Upon arriving Betty asks them to join her for a cup of tea they all agree and sit in a moment of silence, Coleman was the one to break it by saying, "Alright Betty, what is wrong?" "What makes you think something is wrong?" "You are shaking." Sighing Betty told them what happened "Today at school, While Isaac was on his way out…he fell down three flights of stairs and was…, He is still asleep in his room, the doctors say he is comfortable" "Comfortable? That doesn't sound good" the last part was said under 's breath so not to worry his younger sister. and Isaac's friends went to see his sleeping form, his face was covered in bruises and cuts while his breathing was shallow. After a while cat and the rest decided to leave because it was getting late. stayed behind at his son's side, he was worrying greatly for his only son which he cherished so much.

* * *

**Yay, a new chapter published just before the weekend.**

**I really want to apologise for the long wait but school has been hectic as well as me doing a layout of all my chapters so I'm a bit confused without constantly looking back at my rough drafts.**

**So see you soon, till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

While Isaac was asleep he started to toss and turn, In his dreams he is running through the hallways slowing down when he reaches the stairs so not to fall as he was going down like he normally dose but with a sharp pain coursing through his body he fell down the stairs, Isaac shot up in bed with a cold sweat and fright was instantaneously replaced with pain throughout his body. ushered Isaac to lie down and calmed him so he would not strain his body anymore. leaves to get Isaac a glass of iced water, leaving Isaac and Betty alone. "How long have I been out for" asked Isaac. "For about two day, and through all that time your father only left your side to go to the bathroom, even then he only went if I was here to look after you" Betty answered seeming quite tired , as though she had not slept in days. Just then returned with a big glass of water and a straw, Betty leaves room and sits back in the chair he put next to their bed waiting for Isaac to ask for something. Eventually Isaac asks if he can go to the bathroom and Coleman says while he is there he might as well get clean and into a clean change of clothes. After which Isaac ate dinner and brushed his teeth. Once he started to feel tired again Coleman tried to get him to sleep, but could only manage so if he got in bed as well and soon they both fell asleep.

**Time skip: 3 days later**

The next morning Carl, Timmy and Cat showed up with their GGO's and told Coleman and Betty that many people suspect that Isaac was pushed, "Well I must say that I agree." "Coleman what do you mean?" asked Betty "Well, yesterday when I was helping Isaac get clean I noticed hand print bruises on Isaac's back which indicate that he was pushed down the stairs." Isaac woke up then, Betty and Coleman left the room so that the friends could have some time together without two adults getting in the way. They activated their GGO's and while training they went over their team stats and gave Isaac all the work that he is missing out on, letting him know that he did not need to do it until he went back to school, he just needs to keep them so they don't get stolen. Isaac informs them that he would probably go back to school in two days and the others rejoice at hearing this news. Meanwhile Coleman was in a heated discussion over the phone with someone.

The next morning Aunt Betty and Uncle Ball kept on pestering Isaac and resulting in Coleman getting annoyed about not being able to spend time with his son and eventually resulting in Isaac stating that he is craving something sweet. Betty offers to make some bread pudding and Isaac accepts, leaving Coleman to give Ball a stare resulting in him saying he will cook a fishy dinner.

Coleman and Isaac decide to do some bonding by playing Peggle in which Isaac got a lot better at, next was a bit of Sims, which Isaac did something funny in resulting in Coleman smiling.

After a full day of eating things Ball cooked and Betty baked, playing online games, and watching TV together Coleman and Isaac Fell Asleep in bed, Uncle Ball and Aunt Betty where staring at the two sleeping figures just before shutting the door.


End file.
